


Part Of Me

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brat, Bratting, Butts, Cock Slut, Consensual Underage Sex, Content approved by SCAR, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gay Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nudity, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Hiro hamada, Stripping, This is my first fic for this ship, brat hiro hamada, brat taming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: Obake makes it into Hiro's bedroom and coerces the teen successfully
Relationships: Bob Aken/Hiro Hamada, Obake/Hiro Hamada
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67
Collections: Erotic Writers United Taboo, Fanfiction Writers United Taboo Collection, Sin Corps





	Part Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Hibake fic! I never thought that I would ship Hiro with anyone besides Tadashi. But then I watched the show and god damn does Obake have a big hard-on for Hiro! Soooo here's me dipping my toes into the water. This is either one of my hottest fics or one of my weirdest. Let me know!

"Excuse me, miss?"

Cass Hamada felt a shiver at the voice. It was so cold, stuck-up, and arrogant. And he'd only said three words. 

She was crouched behind the counter in the Lucky cat Café, sweeping up the remnants of a blueberry muffin that Mochi had gotten to, but set aside the broom and dustpan as soon as she heard the snooty English voice. She knew who he was, who he had to be. A food critic! 

"Hi, how can I help you, sir?" Cass rose quickly and turned to face the man, adopting her most pleasant voice and a matching smile. He eyed her with disinterest. 

The man looked just as Cass had pictured him upon hearing his voice. A neat grey turtleneck with the arms rolled up, a black formal vest without a speck of dust on it, black slacks, and a thin, pale body. He looked a little older than she was, maybe in his late forties? His hair was short and perfectly maintained. Black with a red stripe on one side. Very clearly a man of wealth and distinction. 

He lifted an eyebrow when he saw her coffee-stained apron. "The toilet in your lavatory is overflowing. It seems the man or woman who used it last was quite the challenger." 

"Oh, gosh! I'm so sorry, Mr...?"

"Aken."

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Aken! I'll get it fixed right away. I've wrangled with my fair share of bad plumbing... Was there anything else I could help you with?" 

The man sighed and smoothed his best. "Would you be so kind as to point me to another restroom? Your coffee went right through me, I'm afraid."

Cass chewed her lip for a moment. She didn't want to send him away displeased, but she didn't want to make him wait 20 minutes for her to fix the customer bathroom either. Finally, she came to a decision. 

"Well... I don't normally allow this, but I guess you could use the upstairs bathroom in my house?" 

The man smiled. His smile was somehow colder than his nonchalance. "That would be lovely, thank you." 

"Follow me, Mr. Aken." Cass stepped out from behind the founder and led the thin man across the café to a staircase. The stairs entrance had a chain crossing it holding a sign which bore the words _"Stay out! Employees only!"_

Cass quickly removed the chain and stepped aside to let the man pass. "It's the second door on the right at the first landing. I'll let you, you know, do your business, sir, while I go fix that dang toilet." Her face and voice suddenly grew serious. "But I'll know if you steal anything! And I have your credit card information saved from when you ordered. And my nephew is upstairs too. If you see him, let him know I let you up."

The man smiled again, making Cass's muscles clench. "Miss... Hamada," he feigned reading her name tag, "you have absolutely nothing to worry about. I thank you... greatly, for your assistance." 

With that he turned to trump up the staircase.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiro sighed as he heard the knock on his bedroom door. He was lying in his brother Tadashi's bed, deeply engrossed in an article on his tablet about the recent rise in supervillains. He was mentioned twice in it so far. He wanted nothing more than to ignore the knock and keep reading, but knew better than to disrespect his aunt. She worked her butt off to support them both, after all. 

"Come in," he called, not bothering to look up from his tablet. The door opened and closed. Footsteps. 

"What do you need, Aunt Cass? Is there a lunch rush? I can be down in a minute."

"So _this_ is where the esteemed 'Captain Cutie' lives." Came an eerie, drawling purr of a voice. Hiro leapt up instantly, tablet still in hand. He knew that voice. 

"Obake!" He snarled.

Obake smirked, hands behind his back, and strolled forward almost predatorily. "Hello, Hiro Hamada. Your aunt was kind enough to let me upstairs when the toilet in the customer lavatory most conveniently broke." He showed teeth with a fresh grin. 

"What are you doing here?" Hiro demanded, planting his feet and glaring at the older man. 

"Oh, I'm here recreationally, Hiro." 

"Get. Out!" Hiro growled through gritted teeth. "All I have to do is say 'ow' and Baymax will activate and _make_ you leave." 

Obake looked around then shrugged. "Well, you've just said it, and I don't see our gelatinous friend leaving his charging case, do you?" He nodded at the rectangular metal hub against the wall which housed Baymax. 

"Well, I have to say it like I'm actually in pain," Hiro rolled his eyes. 

"Oh, you certainly might. That depends on how this goes. But to be on the safe side, let's remove that inflatable oaf from the equation."

Obake reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like an electric car key. Before Hiro could move he pressed a button on it. There was no sound, but instantly the room lights blinked out, and the screen of the tablet Hiro was holding went black. 

"Hey! What the...?"

"Localized EMP," Obake explained. "It will last for around twenty minutes, and the radius is only ten feet. The happy customers and your lovely 'Aunt Cass' have no idea the power is off here, because their's is still working just fine." His smirk widened. He tossed the device aside and started to stroll towards Hiro. "Pity it only works once." 

"Wh-what do you want from me?" Hiro stammered, stumbling backward against Tadashi's bed. Obake licked his lips and took another step forward, admiring the small boy before him. Hiro was wearing simple shorts and a t-shirt, the shirt once again being Tadashi's. White and with a small design on the front for the San Fransokyo Ninjas. His customary blue hoodie was discarded due to the summer heat. That didn't stop Hiro from sweating a little, especially now that Obake had killed the AC unit Hiro had built solely for his room. 

"What _don't_ I want?" Obake crooned, finally striding across the remaining gap between him and Hiro. He pushed Hiro onto the bed harder than Hiro would have thought possible for a man with his figure. The tablet slipped from Hiro's grasp and clattered to the floor, cracks spiderwebbing across the screen. 

"H-Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Hiro demanded. He reached up and tried to push against Obake's chest, but the man showed more surprising strength when he grabbed both of Hiro's wrists and pinned them down next to his head. 

"Hiro, I'm _very_ disappointed in you," Obake leaned in close, clicking his tongue disapprovingly before lapping it against Hiro's neck. Hiro froze, muscles stiffening, and tried not to whine as Obake's tongue left a trail from the base of the left side of his neck up to his jaw. He felt an insistent tugging in his gut, a prickling on his skin. Hiro's breath caught hard in his throat, but Obake was far from done. He nuzzled against his prey's cheek before nibbling playfully at his left earlobe. Hiro groaned out as he felt Obake's tongue flit over the flesh pinched between his teeth. 

"You're a smart boy, Hiro," Obake pulled back and smirked once more. "You know I've been tracking you closely since before there even was a Big Hero 6. I know how slutty you are~"

"I'm not a s-slut!" Hiro defended fragilely, though his eyes held no conviction. 

"No? So you never used to suck off angry Bot-Fighters you hustled to get off the hook? I know for a fact you gave a few of them free head because their cocks were your favorite. And don't even get me started on the others. Callaghan that one night three days before the fire, and there's your-"

"Okay!" Hiro cried out, "you've made your point. Is that what you want? A blowjob? Your junk probably got blown off in that energy converter explosion!" 

Obake's eyes flashed and he quickly brought up a knee and pressed it into Hiro's groin. He applied just enough pressure to make the boy's balls ache deeply. Hiro wheezed out in frustrated discomfort, eyes widening before squeezing tightly shut. The older man held it there for a few seconds before easing the pressure, though his knee remained in place. 

"I will have you know that, as you are about to learn, everything I have is quite intact. As for your question... No." 

Hiro fought to focus on Obake's words. Much to his curious dismay, when his balls had been relieved from the pressure against them, he found himself starting to grow stiff! But when he finally worked out what Obake had said, he blinked with surprise. 

"N-no?" 

"That is correct, Hiro."

"But.... You just licked my neck! You said I was a slut and it would be easy to figure out. You've pinned me against a bed and told me my whole sexual history for fucks sake! Now you're saying you don't want sex?" 

Obake snorted. "Oh, Hiro. I highly doubt that was your full sexual history. And is it just me, or do I detect disappointment in your voice?" 

Hiro didn't even notice the man had released one of his wrists until he felt the backs of Obake's fingers stroking over his cheek. Hiro didn't try to struggle, to utilize his now free arm. He was getting harder and harder by the second, despite the deep animosity he felt towards Obake. He didn't answer either. All that escaped his lips was a small, needy whine. 

"In any case," the man continued, now grabbing hold of Hiro's face, pinching his cheeks with thumb and forefinger, Hiro's chin resting between the two. "In any case, you've got it wrong. I said no to the blowjob. Not to sex. Though I am sure you give excellent head, which I would love to experience someday, this afternoon I'm after a particular part of you."

Obake squeezed a little, making Hiro's lips pucker out. Hiro groaned, now completely hard under his shorts. Obake could feel it but made no comment, though inwardly he felt triumphant. 

"I've recorded you giving blowjob after blowjob to various men these past two years. But you've never once been deflowered anally. I've watched you play with your hole at night, in this very bed, when you thought you were alone and had privacy." He nodded suddenly to Tadashi's bedside table. "You can do better than the toys you have  
stashed in there, I'm sure. But my point remains. And I want to be where no man has been before. At least, to my knowledge."

"You really like hearing yourself talk, don't you?" Hiro snapped, trying to save face. Unfortunately for him, his face was what gave away how eager he was. There were deep blushes on his cheeks and he kept licking his lips nervously and looking first down at his crotch, where his shorts were bulging, then up a little at Obake's.

The man took his knee off of Hiro's groin and released his hold on Hiro's other wrist. "Admit it," he said, reaching slowly between them and caressed his fingertips down Hiro's shaft through his shorts. "You want me to fuck you just as badly as I want to fuck you." He grabbed hold of Hiro's balls suddenly and squeezed. 

Hiro's back arched and a deep moan escaped his lips. The boy squeezed his eyes shut then cried out in confirmation.  
"HHHUUNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG AAHHH A-alright! I do! I want you t-to fuck me!" 

The man clicked his tongue again and squeezed harder. "Say my name."

"OBAKEEEEEE!" Hiro cried, squirming now. "FUCK ME OBAKE! PLEASE!" 

"Good boy." He let go of Hiro's balls and pushed himself off the bed and into a standing position. "Take off your clothes," he instructed, shrugging off his vest. "All of them."

Hiro sat up warily, eyeing the older man before him. Obake had kicked off his shoes and was now steadily unbuckling his belt, not even looking at Hiro. But the boy knew he would be snapped at if he sat there and did nothing, so he rose to his feet a little unsteadily. His legs were weak and shaking, and he could still feel a deep ache in his balls. Yet it was one that made him even hornier! The feeling was bizarre. 

Hiro began to slip off Tadashi's shirt. His work was slow. Not because he lacked a desire to strip, but because his focus was on Obake, who's belt was now off and his fly open (now working off his turtleneck), and also because the shirt was sticking to his sweaty skin. But finally he got it off at the same moment Obake removed his own. 

They stared at each other, silent and unblinking. Hiro didn't know what to expect, but he was far from disappointed. With his clothes on he had looked like somewhat of a matchstick man. And while he did have thin, angular, and surprisingly youthful features, there was also some muscle mass. Hiro never thought he would use the word 'twink' in relation to anyone over 30, but there was no other term! Obake was... Hot! Slim and lean. And now that his top was uncovered there was an unmistakable carnality to his movements. 

This was put on full display as Obake stalked back up to Hiro and placed his hands on the boy's hips. He looked down at his form with approval. "You know, I used to have a body exactly like yours." His eyes locked onto Hiro's nipples. "But things never stay the same. Thankfully after the accident, all the surface damage was fixed, due in large part to San Fransokyo's embracing of science. But time always has other plans for us. Which is why I intend to have you while you're still... perfect."

Hiro felt heat rise in his cheeks. He'd been told he was sexy and cute before. That he had a great body, a lovely face, and one memorable time was even told he had pretty feet. But in a sexual connotation, 'perfect' was brand new. 

"Why are you doing this?" Hiro whispered. 

The question was born of sincerity, not fear or disgust. Hiro wanted to know what it was about himself that Obake found so passionately captivating in this way. 

"We're one in the same, Hiro." Obake spoke softly. His hands moved to the front of Hiro's shorts, unfastening the button. "We were both teenage prodigies, dedicated to science and experimentation. We were both outcasts because of our intellect. We both push boundaries, break the lines, and tear up rules. We have charisma and vigor! And you... You're what I need. My needs were insatiable until I discovered you in a back alley Bot-Fight. The first time I watched you win was glorious! But it was topped by the first time I watched you suck a man off." 

Hiro shivered at the words, goosebumps crossing his arms. He wanted Obake to keep talking, but his button popped free and the older man hungrily jerked his zipper down. A sliver of Hiro's white undies was shown. Obake licked his lips again and slipped his fingers under Hiro's waistband. 

"I've seen you naked before, but never like this. Up close and in person. I cannot wait to touch you, to take you! To claim you~" Obake smirked widely and for the first time since he'd shown up in Hiro's bedroom, the left half of his face began to glow purple. Like his skull was bioluminescent and shining through his skin. The previous times Hiro had seen this, he'd been rightly terrified. But now it made him impatient and needy. 

"Please hurry up!" He said in a high voice. "I just..." He squirmed a little. "I'm so hard right now." 

Obake nodded, but couldn't resist teasing. "See, you **are** a slut~" 

He thrust Hiro's shorts and underwear down on one motion. Hiro's stiffy came free from its confines and bounced merrily up and down. He was maybe 5 inches, heavily leaking precum. His foreskin was peeled back almost all the way off his cockhead, and he had no pubic hair whatsoever. 

"Perfect!" Obake repeated breathlessly. He grabbed Hiro's hips again and stepped him out of the bundle of clothes now on the floor, then turned him around to view the backside. Hiro sighed softly, giving in fully to this. It had been over two weeks since he'd sucked anyone off. He could use a good fuck anyway. 

_But it's from Obake..._ came a small voice in the back of his mind. _He's your enemy! Maybe even arch-nemesis!_ But **Gods,** Hiro was horny! Besides, it wasn't as if this meant they weren't still enemies, he reasoned as Obake grabbed one of his cheeks in hand, squeezing and jiggling it softly. This was meaningless sex. He wasn't going back on his duty to the city by getting laid! 

"Having fun rationalizing this, Hiro?" Obake drawled, spreading Hiro's ass open so he could run a finger over his tight hole. Hiro took in a sharp breath, which only made Obake's interest grow. "I can practically see the gears turning in your head!" He added pressure quite suddenly to the finger teasing at Hiro's hole, making the boy yelp with surprise before moaning deeply. 

"Nothing compares to the real thing," Obake continued, easing the pressure before letting go of Hiro entirely. "Stay," he ordered, stepping back and thrusting down his pants, leaving him in only his tightly tented briefs. "As I said before, I've watched you play with yourself on more than one occasion. I've seen _everything_ that you have. But being here now, seeing it all with my eyes, not through a lens or a screen..." He closed his eyes and blew an Italian kiss. Hiro would have taken the compliment, but he was growing impatient. Obake kept promising to fuck him, but he also kept talking. 

"You know, I was just being facetious earlier, but now I'm serious. You really do dove hearing yourself talk, don't you? Well, I'm letting you fuck me, not monologue at me!"

"Such an impatient little brat. How ever did Tadashi live with you? Oh, wait." Obake sneered as he saw the impact of his words on the boy. Hiro's face burned and his eyes fell. He grew silent, pouting somewhere between anger, arousal, and painful sadness. Obake didn't care. He knew Hiro well enough to know that in a moment his sorrow would burn back into anger, anger that would fuel their copulation. 

"But you're also right, in your own way. It is time to seal the deal. Do you still have lube?" 

Hiro nodded, a scowl crossing his face. "Yeah, about a third of a bottle left." 

"Excellent. I will retrieve it." The older man walked purposefully around Tadashi's bed, heading towards the nightstand. Even in his anger Hiro was still horny, and couldn't help but watch him. His cock looked a fair size in his underwear, and there was a clear damp spot in the front. Hiro wondered how long it had been for Obake, or if he'd ever even lost his virginity? His accident had occurred when he was quite young, after all. Older than Hiro was now, but still young. _Maybe Trina…? No, I'm being stupid! Unless?_

The question was cleared from Hiro's mind when Obake slid open the top drawer and withdrew Hiro's see-through pink bottle of lube. Hiro had peeled off the label; the color was already girly enough for him and the label had read something like _"For Her."_ Obake looked down at some of the other contents of the drawer briefly. Two dildos, a cockhead vibrator, and a bottle of cleaning solution. 

"You know, Hiro, you ought to be more careful. Your Aunt cleans in here on occasion. It would be a pity for her to stumble onto this and take your toys away."

"That's why the drawer is the perfect hiding place," Hiro explained. "She won't move anything on Tadashi's side. And if she did find it, she'd just think it was his. I mean, he was out and of-age, so she can't, and won't, criticize him." 

“Smart.” The older man strolled casually back around to Hiro's rear and gave him a small push towards Tadashi's bed. "I want you on your hands and knees. Quickly, if you don't mind. We don't want to be walked in on by one curious Cass Hamada who is wondering where I went." 

Hiro obeyed, hopping up onto the bed and assuming a submissive pose, his face turned and resting on the cushions, his back curved up so his ass was in the air, and legs apart so his cheeks were spread to show off his asshole. Obake admired him approvingly for a moment before tossing the bottle of lube onto the bed and sliding his fingers under his waistband. 

"Ohhhh, I have wanted this for _ages!_ " 

With another chilling, superfluous smirk the older man discarded his final article of clothing and climbed onto the bed behind Hiro. The teen started to straighten back up and twist to look at Obake, but he was grabbed by the scruff of the neck and forced back into his earlier position, Obake once more showing off his astonishing strength. 

"H-hey! No fair!" Hiro complained, glaring crossly down into Tadashi's pillow as Obake picked up the lube bottle with one hand and steered Hiro's hips and ass down on level with his cock with the other. 

"I thought you were going to be good, Hiro. Or do you not want this?" The older man sneered, popping the cap on the bottle and dribbling some lube between the boy's cheeks.

"Aahhh~ I d-do!" Hiro shivered slightly. "I wanna see you too, though." 

Obake sniffed and quickly ran two fingers down Hiro's crack, rubbing the lube in before it could drip down to Hiro's balls. His circular rubbing made Hiro's mind go temporarily fuzzy as a mixture of sensations jolted through him, light pleasure and carnal discomfort. 

"What does it matter? You're about to feel all of it. Maybe if you're a good slut, I'll let you lick me clean when I'm done with you." Obake thrust his middle finger forwards quite suddenly. It drove right through Hiro's tight ring and deep inside him forcefully, making him cry out high-pitched and girly. 

"Will you be a good boy?" Obake asked lazily as he thrust the finger back and forth, not sparing a thought for what Hiro could and couldn't handle. 

"Y-yes!" Hiro gasped out, all but drooling on his brother's pillow. He was already starting to sweat profusely. Normally he hated sweating. It was annoying and gross. But like this, it felt **good!**

"I want you to say it," Obake growled, adding the second finger just as suddenly as the first. 

"AAHHHaaaaaa fuck! I-I'll be a g-good boy! I p-promise!" Hiro grit his teeth together and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe what just Obake's fingers were doing to him already! He was shivering, sweating, and whining like a sissy, and his dick felt harder than it had ever been before. Or, at least, harder than it had been for a good long time. _What is his dick going to be like?!_

He found out almost immediately after that thought. Obake pulled his fingers free, leaving Hiro gaping a bit as he grabbed up the lube and drizzled some on his shaft, then grabbed Hiro's hips and pushed himself inside. 

Hiro expected pain, but thankfully there was none. Still, the sensations that he did feel were just as powerful as any pain would have been. He wanted to cry out but there was no air left in his lungs! He took a sharp, shuddering huff of a breath and tried to get ahold of himself. He'd started shaking even harder and his hair was becoming matted with sweat that had dripped down his back and neck into his hairline. 

Obake once again went all the way in on the first thrust. He groaned deeply along with the little pathetic noises Hiro made. He wasn't particularly large, but he knew how to use what he had. He rolled his hips along with every thrust, starting the push slowly but ending with some force that resulted in loud slaps of skin on skin. Every thrust struck directly against Hiro's G-spot. No matter how hard he tried, the young boy couldn't regain control. 

By two dozen thrusts, Hiro was a crying, shivering mess. He was overstimulated, but he wouldn't want it any other way. Just as the overwhelming pleasure would start to fade, Obake would thrust again and Hiro would be wracked with it once more. The boy vaguely heard Obake murmuring obscenities to him in between both their moans, but he couldn't find the focus to discern any of it beyond a suggestive tone. 

One thing stuck in Hiro's mind as the minutes blurred together: he had to behave. He was a brat at heart but a sucker for the taste of cum. He would try and keep his side of the deal. There was just one problem. 

"Ob-bake!" The boy gasped out, not knowing if pleasure was overwhelming his sense of sight or if he'd forgotten how to open his eyes. "Obake! I'm c-close! Please, can I c-cum?" Hiro had never heard this sort of begging tone in his voice, and he was spoiled! This went beyond want. He needed to cum, and he needed it now.

"No."

The single word dealt a powerful blow to the boy. The denial on its own would be bad enough if he intentionally disobeyed it, but he was past the point of no return. He was going to shoot his load with or without either of their permissions. 

"Can't... Stop! Gonna... Bloooowww!" Hiro pressed his face deep into Tadashi's pillow as his orgasm made to overwhelm him. He would have to clean Tadashi's sheets in secret. Again. 

But then something odd happened. He felt the buildup rush forth through this cock as it always did when he came, this time feeling more powerful than usual. And Hiro actually cried out, though it was deeply muffled by the pillow. But nothing came out of his tip! Hiro felt the buildup start to spurt quickly down his shaft, only to stop. He felt it back up, giving him the sensation, the extra undiluted pleasure of an orgasm, but no sense of fulfillment, release, or relief. And then all of those feelings except for the ecstasy Hiro's ass was receiving faded away, bringing him back to how he was just before the orgasm, only with a much deeper longing to cum. 

"W-what.... Why didn't...?"

And then Hiro finally registered it. The tight pressure around the base of his shaft. Obake had reached under him and grabbed tightly ahold of his dick, using his fingers as a makeshift cockring!

"I thought you were a genius, but you don't even know your letters,” Obake purred right in Hiro's ear. “I cum before you! You may not be able to control when you spill yourself, Hiro, but I can. But don't worry, you're quite the match for me in the bedroom as in life. I won't last much longer, and then I'll let you cum~"

Hiro whimpered, more needy tears leaking from his closed eyes. Only now they weren't born of overstimulation, but rather the desperation he held, the need to cum. Obake tsked him and reminded Hiro to be good, and gave him one teasing, slow stroke before resuming his tight hold around the boy's cock, redoubling his thrusts into the smaller boy. 

Hiro could feel twin poundings of pleasure inside him. It seemed every time Obake struck at his G-Spot, his cum welled back up, trying to burst out, to complete Hiro's orgasm, only to be denied by the older man's grip.

"Aahh," Obake groaned, starting to thrust slower but every bit as hard. "I c-can feel you pulsing in my hand, Hiro! Your hole clenching and unclenching around me. Every l-little shiver you make, the vibrations of all y-your gasps and moans! You feel _wonderful!_ You are an absolute pleasure to be inside of."

Hiro didn't have the energy or focus to respond. Right now his whole world consisted of the pleasures and frustrations he was feeling. His cock was more than just pulsing. It was jerking and twitching as if it were independently trying to wriggle free so it could spill onto Tadashi's bed. 

Obake's grunts and moans started growing louder. He slammed deep and hard into Hiro, gasping out "Yes! Fuck! Ohhhhh Yessssss, H-Hiro!" His grip on Hiro's cock tightened painfully and the nails on his other hand dug into the boy's right hip, then Obake was howling out, jamming himself firmly and deeply inside Hiro's hole, pressing hard on his sweet spot. 

Hiro hazily felt Obake's shaft twitch inside him and knew he was, at last, being filled with hot seed. He felt a little start to drip out of his hole and shuddered again Even with his eyes closed Hiro could see a purple glow as Obake came. After a moment the jerks of Obake's cock ceased and the man let out a deep, held breath. Hiro knew he was done. But his dick was still pressed right up against Hiro's prostate, and his fingers were still tightly constricting his shaft! 

"You want to cum, don't you?" Obake spoke in a drawl once more, though he was still breathing heavily. "Doggy-style does mean you get a treat~"

Hiro nodded insistently, groaning with need. 

"Beg for it." Obake commended, rolling his hips slowly so he pressed harder into Hiro's G-spot. Hiro didn't even try to resist, so hungry was he for a proper release.

"Aahhh! P-please!" he gasped, licking his lips and trying to hold back more tears of needy pleasure, "please, Obake... I n-need it!" 

"Alright, Hiro. But I want to watch." Obake slowly pulled his hips back, removing his cock. When the head slipped out Hiro felt a spurt of the man's spunk spill out, rolling down his balls and dripping onto his brother's bedding. Obake then moved carefully so he was lying on the bed right beside Hiro, with a close and straight-shot view of the boy's stiffy. 

"When I let go," Obake intoned, stroking Hiro slowly but maintaining his grip so not a drop spilled out, "I don't want you to muffle your adorable sounds. Let it all out. Your aunt is two floors down in a busy café. I want to hear you, and no one else can. Do you understand?"

Hiro nodded again. 

"Good." Obake released Hiro's cock unceremoniously and turned his gaze upon it. 

Contrary to what Hiro had expected, he didn't cum straight away. It took his dick a moment to realize it was unrestrained. But once it did, things kicked in full-force. 

"Ahhh. Aahhhhhh. AAHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!" Hiro gasped and whined out, trying and failing to not squirm as pleasure once more washed over him. It started in waves, each one feeling like their own miniature orgasm and each more powerful than the last. As then finally, **finally,** He felt the surge spill over and he started gushing out onto the bed! 

Hiro's voice came out in what was nearly a scream. His head swam, threatening a blackout. Sweat fell down his face, dripping off his chin and stinging at his eyes. But he hardly even noticed. This was hands-down the most powerful orgasm he'd ever had, no contest. Usually when he came his cock would twitch maybe a dozen times, a little more if it had been a couple of days, and he'd only shoot out cum for the first 3-4 convulsions. But with this one he made it to 7 or 8 before starting to peter out, and managed to get a good 20 or so twitches total. As he looked hazily down under his torso he could see what a mess he'd made. Instead of droplets here and there he'd spattered out practically a pool of jizz. 

Hiro wasn't sure when he'd stopped crying out, but when the intensity of his climax faded away to leave him in the afterglow he noticed how quiet the room was. He became acutely aware of other things as well. He was caked with sweat and would need a shower. The skin around his eyes felt a little itchy from the tears he'd shed while overwhelmed with pleasure. They'd be red at dinner, which was sure to bring up questions from Aunt Cass. He'd need to think carefully about what he would tell her. 

Hiro also noticed that his room lights had come back on, and if he focused he could hear his Air Conditioner whirring softly again. Clearly they had expended the twenty minutes that the effects of Obake's localized EMP were supposed to last for. Oops. 

"That was excellent, Hiro." Obake's voice cut through the blissful silence. "Did you still want to see my cock, to lick it clean?" 

Hiro was so tired, but he was honestly very curious. And in his afterglow before the full emotional fading, it did sound quite appealing. "I... I do. Go ahead, call me a s-slut."

"That's a fact we've already established," Obake grinned and helped Hiro roll onto his back, his cock still hard and pointing directly into the air. "For now, let's focus on what it is that sluts like you can do."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know any and all of your thoughts on this
> 
> I'm now a member of SCAR! They seem like a really good organization for more taboo fic writers here on AO3. And a great support system for the writing process  
> https://tiny.cc/NI0W4
> 
> Work Title Inspiration- Part of Me by TOOL


End file.
